The Generations: Lacy of G6
by elitephoenix2112
Summary: I've been doing this story for years and I have never put it to words, till now. constructive criticism would be appreciated. This is only the Avatar universe, that means bending and the spirit world only.
1. My Early Experiences

**My Early Experiences**

I am Lacy of G.6, daughter of Gloria and Michael Flare and the youngest of six. My two older siblings are twin earth benders. The younger pair, Amelia and Cam, are twin fire benders. And Ashe, a nonbender; but with severe combat training, she's on the same level as a bender. Ten years are between me and my oldest brother.

Then there is me. I have blonde to whitish hair now, multi-colored eyes, and a full body tattoo that covers everything but my front torso. It represents all of the Generations; a part of it represents the Wolf family, Flare, Mena Ravenna, and for every person that has been adopted and raised. I only have one personal tattoo, and it's my husband's last name "Fray", on the bottom curve of my breast. I have six children myself, the first four being quadruplets; Marry, Jack, Alice, and Alex, along with Charley later on, and the youngest is little Lacy.

But I'm getting ahead of myself; in short, I have all of the Generations memories, abilities, skills, and can even shapeshift into them, which is sort of why I got the tattoos. I'm also the only person that can do any of these things in known history, but I didn't have control over them right off the bat.

For starters, I was separated from my parents at one-year-old. Tower's City was being attacked by an enemy that we have never previously met, and so rapidly that most of the citizens were still in the city. In wake of battle, the invaders made a deal with The Generations: if The Generations didn't leave right then and there, they would bombard the city, killing all that were still there. At the time, Master Kate was with me at a clinic, sitting with me while I got my shots. Kate knew she couldn't get back to the Tower in time, so she hid herself in the clinic until nightfall. By the time night fell across the city, the invaders had already taken complete control of the police force and allies to The Generations within the city. Kate went into the underground of the city to seek refuge.

 **Me 1 Years old**

She knew the city better than most, that and the Generations have built secret short cut tunnels all across the city.

She turned one of these corners, and was staring down a .45 pistol's barrel.

"Don't move!" the cop commanded, evenly toned.

"You couldn't shoot me even if you wanted to." Kate replied

"Master Kate?!" the cop said in a surprised, puzzled tone, "What are you doing down here? Why are you even in the city for that matter?" The cop was one of her daughter's ex's, Jackson; one of the few cops she respected.

"Are there any other Generations within the city?"

"No, there is only me and this little one." She said while trying to keep the infant from crying.

"Come on, I know a place you can stay." He said while gesturing her to follow him.

After a 30-minute walk he stopped in front of an old herbal shop. Flowers which would once be bright and cheery are charred and black, the building itself seems to be exhausted, black soot covering what was once bright red brick. Still, it was intact, functional, safe; safer than anyplace else…

"This place use to belong to my aunt, I figure you would be fine here."

"Thank you, Jackson"

"May I ask who are you carrying?"

"This little one is Lacy, you remember Michael right, this is his daughter."

"You make that sound like I have forgotten who is all in the Generations."

"Sorry"

"Nah it isn't that important. So what will you do now that the city is under new management?"

"Survive."

 **5 Years Later**

I hear explosions and screams, what's going on? I open my eyes to a street; bodies are lying everywhere, the windows are blown out of the buildings and smoke rises from them, I go to get up but I can't, what's wrong with me? These are not my hands this... Isn't me... Then who is it?

I hear stomping, where is it coming from? In front of me and behind me. A huge Urufu in his Spirit Alpha form (SA), wearing heavy dark armor, carrying a war ax in his hand. He stares right at me, he tightens his grip on his axe, and makes his way towards me. I want to scream, but I can't, instead I stand up and I hear a man's voice come out of my mouth, his voice and choice of words are harsh but for some reason I'm not frightened by his voice. I see the wolf raised his ax to kill me, I look down out of fear, then I feel blood get all over me, but i don't feel any cuts, I look up to see that a hand has reached through the wolf from behind and is holding its heart in front of him.

The wolf falls down with a loud thud; I see the man in his SA form. I don't know him, but, I feel like I do... He turns into his human form; tattoos decorate his arms and his head.

"I was wondering where you landed after that drop." he said to me in a natural tone.

I can feel my mouth is about to speak without my permission "I had him from the start and you know it."

"Whatever floats your boat." sarcasm in his voice.

"So what, we keep fighting?"

"Like always."

I feel someone shaking me very hard and I hear Kate's voice saying "wake up, wake up, WAKE Up!"

I come flying upwards, gasping for breath, shaking like crazy, as if i am cold, but I'm covered in my own sweat.

"Lacy are you alright? You were scaring me to death!" she said in a shaky tone as she is hugging me really tightly. "Where you having a nightmare?"

"I don't know?"

"Then what was it?"

"I mean it felt real, like i was there."

"Well, what happened?"

I go ahead and tell her about my dream, down to the smallest detail. Kate just sits there for a while; she looks like she is thinking really hard about this.

A type of species that in its default form is relatively short (2-3 ft. usual). they all are born with a Spirit Alpha form which in their case gives them a form averaging between 10-15 meters tall

"I need to show you something, come here." She takes me across the room and asks me to look into a mirror on the wall.

I don't see myself, Instead I see a little boy about my own age with brownish reddish hair. "What's happening to me?!"

"You know the friend I told you about, Brownie Wolf?"

"Yeah, you said he was really smart and annoying."

"Hah, well, yes him, you see when you were born you had an odd energy to you, he never found out why or how. The only thing he was sure of is that you were going to have some abnormal abilities. I believe this is one of them, the dream you described to me is the Battle of, 500,000, the battle that put the Generations on the map of the Galaxy. And I believe that you were looking through the eyes of Trent Flare II, and somehow you look just like him when he was your age, right now."

"Will I turn back to myself again?"

"I believe so, just try concentrating on yourself, close your eyes and focus on the way you looked and all the experiences you have had; not what Brownie or Trent experienced, but what Lacy experienced."

I close my eyes, I remember my bright blonde hair, my multi-colored eyes, I remember my first time going to the market with Kate and all my other first I have had.

"Alright, open them."

I open my eyes to see my little six-year-old girly self again. I smile to myself.

"See, I told you would change back into yourself."

"Thanks for talking me through it."

"You're welcome dear."

"Um, Kate, can I sleep with you for tonight?"

"Of course you can sweetheart."

 **7 years later**

"Angelica… Angelica... Oh, there it is. I've been looking everywhere for you. Man, I'm getting tired of being sent out to find flowers but at least I get to venture outside the interior city wall."

"Hey, look at me, a thirteen-year-old talking to herself out in a field. That doesn't seem strange at all..." After I gathered all the Angelica I could find, I started my way back to the wall. Apparently the new government, ruler, or whatever the fuck they're called, stopped doing patrols around the base of the wall about a year ago, so now it is a lot less stressful to get back into the city. Now to find that damn tunnel entrance...

There, the tunnel back into the city, I swear this thing moves every time I come out this way...

"As much as I hate being the errand girl, I do love the sunset from out here, I wish I could stay a few more hours, though; I bet you could see thousands of stars out here at night." But I have to get back to Kate, or she'll start flipping out. Close the lid, metal-bend the tunnel shut, like Kate told me.

Man the tunnel is pitch dark, I bend a flame up to illuminate the tunnel. That's a lot better, It surprises me how well the tunnel looks as I walk down it. Besides the cobwebs, spiders, and other large insects and dust the tunnel is still in great condition. Now for the long walk back home.

"BAM, Damn, guess that hatch is loud." I'm finally back into the underground; it only took two hours, but I'm back to the not so clean, not so safe underground of the city; but it's still home to me.

Down here is where all the people that don't agree with the new tenets of the city live. That wouldn't be a problem for me and Kate, it's just that this is also where the criminals hang out and a lot of other people that didn't like The Generations lived as well. And since the new tenants don't really give a rat's ass about getting rid of the burglars, murderers, and rapist, general badness has reached an all-time high for Tower's City.

As I turned one of the corners I see a man bothering a woman across the street. He keeps grabbing her arm and trying to get her to follow him against her own will. He reaches to group around her waist and lower from there.

I can't just stand here and watch this. I run up beside him and give him a right cross against his jaw. He yells as he hits the ground, as he is falling I see his wallet fall open and I see his badge.

"You're a fucking cop!" I yell at him as angry as I can be, "Are you alright ma'am?" She drops to the ground crying saying thank you to me over and over again and as she gets up to run away. Unfortunately, I can feel my body shifting form. Not here, not now...

"I should arrest you for that, you little bitch," he tells me, as if he thinks I won't hit him again.

I need to get out of here, I can feel my temperature rising; if I stay any longer I'm going to start to change into him. The cop starts towards me; I just give him another brisk punch to the face that ends up putting him on the ground again. As much as I would like to smite this guy right here, right now, I hear Kate yelling behind me. She takes away enough of my attention long enough that the cop can get back on his feet. But this time he looks terrified, but not of me, but Kate.

"Well, what's going on here?!" she sounds so calm while speaking to him.

"Nothing ma'am!"

"Are you sure, because it looked as if you were trying to harm my granddaughter here, so I'll ask again; is everything alright here?"

"Yes, ma'am everything is fine here."

She looks him up and down. He's very clearly horrified "Leave."

He scurries off.

"Oh no no no, not that way, but that way." Kate says while pointing in the other direction of where he was planning on going.

"What in the hell was your plan to stop him in the first place?" she says as we walk back to our house.

"I honestly don't know. What I do know is that I couldn't just stand there while he tries to get in a woman's pants without her permission."

"That explains your eye color."

Fuck. "I knew I was starting to change into Trent"

"It's not a surprise."

"How is it not, dare I ask?"

"Trent hated people like that man, with all his heart. He would have put that man down like a rodent."

"I wanted to…"

"In short, Trent believed that if you did wrong by a woman, he will hunt you without a care in the world, and if you… tried anything more devilish, that meant death, plain and simple."

"I didn't know that about him, do you know why he is like that?"

"No, I don't and I would rather not. Now, when get home take a long soak in the tube to bring down your temperature, or you will end up getting the whole house really flaming, and it's hard for me to fall asleep while it's hot. And remind me to make you some bindings, you are starting to get a chest now."

"K-Kate! Don't be so blunt about it…"

 **4 Years Later**

"Alex… we can't just hang back for ever…."

"...I'm aware."

"Lacy! Wake up, it's time for breakfast." She's banging on my door. Yay.

"30 more minutes Kate" I say with a zombie voice. "OW! Why would you throw something at me?" I look on the ground to see what she's thrown at me; one of my shoes. "You throw my shoe at me! And of course it would be one of my boots."

"If it makes you feel any better I was aiming for your thigh and not your chest, which is barely staying in your shirt by the way."

"Hey, don't hate on my shirt, this is my 'not give a care in the world shirt' that I've worn every night for the past two years." I stand proudly sporting my favorite shirt.

"Well, while you think you're showing off your shirt with that stance, you're also showing off everything else." she tells me while pointing at them with a grin.

I fall down, blushing like a cherry while I try to cover them the best I can. "That's not funny!"

"Oh really, because it's pretty damn funny to me." She goes on laughing at my despair while I sit here. "Go take a shower while I finish breakfast."

"Oh, you liar!" I yell at her while pointing and also still trying to cover myself. "You said the food was ready."

There is one thing about this house that I do love - the shower, it turns the whole room into a steam room. There is one thing that Kate was right about my shirt though, my breast are falling out of it and you can clearly see my nipples through it and it's not even cold right now. It's tight all the way around, poking out of the top part showing major cleavage... And over the years it has gotten even thinner, with a hole right beneath the curve of my breast. Yeah... I think I'm due for a new shirt; I suppose I could go without wearing one too though… I might have to try that one night.

While I'm waiting for the shower to get hot, I try to get my shirt off. Pull bottom up to my breast and pull it over… RIIIIIIIIIIIPPP! Well, damn… that hole just got a little bigger. Maybe if I go slower it won't... RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPP! Or it gets much bigger...

Finally, it's off, I go to look in the mirror before it fogs up, I check my face for any blemishes and see that there aren't any. My breasts, somehow, naturally, stay up… antigravity boobs? Nah, not possible. Kate went on about how it's a whole energy thing with my body or something, but I mean, I just ignore gravity?

I do love taking a shower, the hot water trailing down my face and body, feels great. And because I'm just so skillful waterbending, I can feel every individual drop going down my body. I can feel a stream running down my face, splitting at my shoulders, one goes down the center of my back and down my spine and it can't make up its mind on where to flow: over my butt or in between. And the other half of the stream that splits at my shoulders goes down to the top of my breast and it splits into three. One going off to the outside curve, one going down to the nipple and some drips off at the tip and some keeps flowing down it, and the other flows down right in between both of my breasts. All three meet up again around my belly button and keeps flowing down between my legs to meet up with the other half that took a detour down my back to spiral its way down my leg and to the floor.

 ** _(Check out what was on her mind while getting ready for and while taking a shower at: Hentai Foundry elitephoenix2112_** ** _)_**

After I cut off the water to the shower head I feel a whimper inside me saying "it's over already…". I go to reach for a towel and the only one that's around barely wraps around my body and chest, AND it barely covers anything really. What the hell Kate, you can't get bigger towels!

I'm out of the shower with a towel that barely covers myself, I just need to make it to my room without Kate noticing me, because I really don't want to hear any more comments on my body this morning. "Kate"? I whisper outside the door to see if she is nearby… but nothing, no reply.

"Nice ass you have hanging out there Lacy!" She yells at me. You were hiding somewhere I swear... I just keep walking on with pride, if you can be proud and embarrassed at the same time.

After I close the door behind and lock it, I give a big sigh of relief. A much needed return to privacy. Looks like Kate left my list of chores for the day on my dresser, makes it a bit easier to plan.

Today is a free day for you seeing it's your birthday, my only condition is that you don't come back until 11:00 o'clock. And yes, you still need to wear your wrappings!

Huh, it's my birthday. I guess I have the whole day to do what I want… whatever that is. I guess I'll go to the surface.

My wrappings... I hate them and I love them. Firstly, it takes way too long to wrap around myself, it's also fairly easy to tear which is a surprising; but on the other hand it is very comfortable. Kate taught me how the Generations do it, they have a way to do it; you keep comfortable and you can still breath while wearing it. Granted, the cloth they use is wider, softer, and snug; what I use is a very coarse - to find cloth that's as elastic as you need it to be? I wish. After I finish putting on my wrappings I check to see if any more skin is showing and now to put on the stuff that actually protects me; it's thick piece of leather that covers my breast, from the bottom part to the cleavage and there are two straps that go over my shoulders and two more that go around my rib cage to my back and they all meet at my spine to tie to each other.

"Do you think it took you long enough?" Kate asking me with sarcasm, but she has an omelet so I guess she's fine for now.

"Is that one mine or yours?"

"Yours's, I've already eaten my breakfast. So, what do you want for your birthday, Lacy?"

"I have no idea... how old am I even?"

"I believe you are seventeen now, I remember because I helped your mother deliver you."

"O ya... I forgot about that. Kate, what was my mother like?"

"For starters why are you asking me like she's dead? I told you why she couldn't be here."

"Ya I know, I know... it's just that for when I meditate and focus on yawl's memories, I don't see why you couldn't fight back. Why did Alex agree to their demands knowing that you're still in the city and, on top of that, with a one-year-old child?"

"I don't know why my husband agreed, but I can assure you this, Alex will die for anyone of use."

"How do you know that?"

"While you are on the surface, go to your meditation spot and meditate on his memories of the Great War. That'll tell you how I know that they're going to come back." As she ends staring me down.

"Has anyone every told you that you have a powerful stare?"

"Yep, Brownie told me that I have quite the death stare. It comes in handy."

After I eat my breakfast, I clean the dishes, say bye to Kate, and I'm off to do... whatever I guess. I forget that I wake up at six o'clock in the morning sometimes, all the people are off to work at this time.

"Good morning Lacy, where are you off to?"

Mr. John, or Grey Beard, as I like to call him, has this huge concrete colored beard; he told me the last time he shaved was back when he was 20 years old. He's an old fart, but a very smart old fart; he's helped us out with electrical problems every so often.

"Ha, Mr. Grey Beard, I'm just walking around today, no real destination."

"And why's that?"

"Kate kicked me out of the house until 11:00."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"In the evening, not morning."

"Oh... why would she kick you out for that long?"

"She didn't say, it's probably because it's my birthday today."

"Oh happy birthday then sweetheart!" He gives me a really tight hug; like he's a nice old man but he's making it hard to breathe. I give him as heavy a hug as I can in return. "Oh my, ...you are…. stronger than you look." He's steadily trying to catch his breath.

"Sorry about that."

"No problem, it's just that I'm old man."

"How old Grey Beard?"

"Far too old, I'm 71, born and raised in this city."

"So you were here when the city was attacked?"

"I wouldn't classify that as an attack, more of a 'You leave or there will be many explosions' kind of deal."

"Do you think they should have fought them? The Generations?"

"No, Alex made the right choice. In your eyes probably not, but look at his options. Leave the city now, knowing that his wife is more than capable of hiding herself and you away in the city, or trying to fight a massive force on such short notice."

"True, it's just that… I feel alone here. I mean I love Kate, it's just that I have all these memories of them going through my brain; I see them in these great battles with the odds against them and they still find a way to when the fight and go home with everyone intact."

"I hear where you coming from, but what makes you think that this battle is over? Think on that."

"Alright Grey Beard."

"Well get on out of here, go and have your day; you're younger and you're smarter than this old man. The world is your theater, now go on and write the next performance!"

"Ok, ok I'll go and have some fun, how about you do the same?"

"Good advice dear girl, good advice." He says with a smile and laughter.

As I make my way to the city's exit of the underground I began to see the sky change from black to a cloudy blue. Looks like rain today.

 **12:00, noon**

The atmosphere of the market is amazing. The smell is unpredictable from spot to spot, the sound of negotiation between sellers and buyers, and the sound of children through the small spaces that no one else can fit in. This entire area is just fantastic.

As I walk around I see that someone has replaced one of the blacksmiths spots.

"Hello, I don't recall you being here before?" I yell at the smith banging out a piece of armor.

She stands and looks around to see where that yelling came from. "Oh, hello, what can I do you for?"

"I was wondering if you had any leather to sell?"

"Sadly no, thanks to the bastards at the City Council, it's forbidden to leave the city 's outer exterior wall, and that means no hunting, which means no pelts to sell, and with no pelts I can't make any leather. Speaking of leather, how did you get ahold of some?" she gestures toward my chest piece which, in fact, is made of leather.

"I have my ways." I got it from just beyond the nearest city wall, and on the other side of it is nothing but wilderness and a big ass forest.

"Well if you ever get ahold of some more using... your special ways, I would make anything you need, free of charge." she says in a hushed tone.

"I'll think about it."

As I walk through the rest of the market, I start to see less and less people. That's when I notice that people are beginning to walk faster past me, now they're starting to sprint. I start to run toward what they're running from, being as smart as I am. "Pardon me, excuse me. Hey, get out the way!" I bend a current of air through the crowd to make a path. I jump on to one of the stalls to see what's going on up ahead. I see guards throwing people to the ground and handcuffing them, and they're all being thrown into a truck. I'm changing... but into who? I need to find a mirror. I find a shattered piece of glass, my eyes are turning a greyish blue, it's Arufa Ookami; Brownie! I feel my energy beginning to shift, I-I can't stop it! I feel a slither of water wrap around my waist and it yanks me into an ally way. I hit the ground hard.

My eyes are coming in and out of focus, I see a man's face… it's all fuzzy… he is saying my name, "Lacy... come on now look at me... keep those eyes on me. Focus on who you are right now!" It's Jackson, why does his head look so big? Is he holding me?... Where are we going? We've stopped. I hear his heart; he is breathing really hard… Wait a minute... WHY AM I A FOOT TALL!?

"Hey… how-w… you holding up?" he asked trying to catch his breath.

"How am I holding up. HOW AM I HOLDING UP!?" I yell at him with a voice that's not my own. I'm also covered in blood, soaked really. I spot a gash in Jack's stomach. "Is this your blood? Did i do that... I didn't mean to...how did I...?"

"Calm down, calm down. Some of it may be mine but it's not because of you."

"Then where did it come from?"

"Right now let's just get to the underground."

"Where are we?"

"The fight put us in the fourth ring of the city."

"How did we get this far inside of the interior?"

"Like I said, we should just find a way to the underground, and seeing that you have all the Generations memories running through you, how about you look through them and find us a secret tunnel. "

"I've never been this far into the city before."

"Lacy, you are Brownie Imperial Wolf right now, the Urufu that designed and built this city, if anyone knows where one of these tunnels are, it would be him. Now, focus on his memories."

I sit to meditate. I open my eyes again, and see that I'm in a room with a holographic table in front of me.

"Brownie, wake up." I hear in an automated voice.

I begin to stretch out my arms; it looks like I'm still Brownie. "Thanks for the wake up Tower."

"How many more tunnels are you going to add to the city this time?"

"Hey now, if it prevents one of us from knocking out the stalkers and the crazy ones that like to pester us, I will add as many as needed."

"Are you ever going to add one to the vault?"

"If I do I'm going to have change it every hour with your tiny drowns so it will confuse the unwanted. But as of right now I'm just trying to find spots for the ones that Taurus asked for."

"There's one nearby we can use."

It's gotten dark, and I've reverted back to my human form, still covered in blood. At the very least it's starting to rain, but... I'm not where I was?

"How the hell did I get over here?"

"Lacy?"

It's Jackson, barely conscious, blood surrounding him. I amble to get him on his feet and guide him to the tunnel I found. Brownie was good at hiding these, and undoubtedly more so for Taurus, considering she was a blind earthbender.

I open the entrance to the tunnel and drag Jackson in, earthbending it closed as the memory showed me. I go to scan his body for any abnormalities; no broken bones, he has a kidney stone though. It seems like a fragment of metal is still in this cut in his stomach; I quickly bend it out of him and bend some water out of the surrounding vapor to heal him. As soon he's taken care of, I assess myself. Shit, one of the straps holding my chest piece is broken and my wrappings have shifted to where part of my areola is showing.

I carefully remove the leather piece so that I don't unravel the rest of my wrappings, then unwrap myself until I get to the part that originally moved, tightening them. It's a little harder to breathe now, but it shouldn't move anymore. I'm still covered in blood to but I can't do nothing about that. I'm going to rest my eyes for a little while.

 **3 hours later….**

"Aaaaa… what the hell happened?" Jackson groans.

"We're in one of the Generations tunnels."

"I figured you'd find one. So, who's memories brought us here?"

"Brownie, talking to Tower about how he was adding more for Taurus to use."

"That makes sense, she was the one that bet a reporter an inch from his grave. She didn't like the media very much." He tries to set himself up to stand, "Thanks for the patching up by the way Lacy."

"You would do the same for me. We have a very long walk till we get back to the twelfth ring." As we start to walk Jackson uses me as crutch to walk on; an hour in, he no longer needs my help.

"So has Kate put you in high school yet?" He asks, breaking the peaceful silence.

"She says I don't need to be in school, she thinks I might try to kill someone or that I might turn into one of the Generations and blow up the school; since there are threats to every school in the city already, I wouldn't really help the situation."

"Yea, I agree with Kate on that part, but that doesn't mean that you shouldn't. You can't live in fear of messing up, it's not healthy nor is it the way of The Generations. If Master saw what Kate is doing he'd chew her ass out for it. But on the other hand, if she heard any of what I just said, I would get my ass handed to me."

"Isn't she the one that taught you how to waterbend?"

"Yep, that's how I met her daughter Kai."

"Why did yawl break up?"

"She didn't want to fight like her parents, but that didn't really bother them. It didn't bother me either, but she wanted to leave the city and start a new life."

"That doesn't sound bad, but I bet Kate and Alex didn't like that."

"No, the opposite in fact; as long as she stayed in contact they didn't really care. But I did, I couldn't leave this city, it's my home."

"I can agree with that." We walk in silence for a little longer until I remember that i'm still soaked in blood. "You still never told me how I got covered in blood by the way." He slowed his pace.

"What's the last thing you remember before you saw me?"

"I remember seeing policemen or soldiers throwing civilians into trucks for no reason."

"Anything else?"

"I remember being pulled to the ground by a water bender."

"That was me. What you saw was the military's hunter squad, some of the better benders and fighters outside of Tower City."

"What were they doing to the civs?"

"Interrogations, brutal interrogations. Some people are beaten beyond almost any kind of recovery."

"Why are they doing it?"

"They've been picking up a high energy signature in the market every couple of days. Turns out the signature there talking about is so high, it almost breaks the machine that reads it."

"What do you think it is?"

"I have no idea."

We walk in silence for a little while longer until I forget, again, how I got so much blood on me. "You still didn't tell me where all this blood came from by the way."

"I pulled you down back there so the police wouldn't see you, but as soon as I did that you turned into a Urufu's SA form. Then you started chasing me everywhere and you were mad as hell too. You pretty easily destroyed three city blocks and when the soldiers noticed, they tried to attack you. And, to put it simply... you beat them into the ground."

"How in the hell did I do that?"

"Your foot, your fist, and you actually cut one dude in half with your tail."

"I didn't mean that kind of how, I mean, I don't have an SA form and last time I checked, I'm definitely human."

"That's what has me stumped; I have no idea how you did that."

All I can do is nod my head in agreement. I have no idea how; I felt Brownies form coming on but... I didn't know I would lose control like that.

As we continue to walk I start trying to remember what happened, as I start to concentrate on Brownie and his memories. I see myself in the city streets, but as Brownies SA form. It's as if time frozen around me I start to walk forward, that when I noticed there are body parts laying everywhere.

"Yo Lacy, snap out of it." Jackson snaps his fingers in front of me.

"What?"

"We're at the exit, can you open it?"

"Sure."

 **4:00 am**

As we finally get to our destination I see Kate sprinting toward me. She hugs me so tightly that I'm sure she popped my back, and then proceeds to punch me in the shoulder.

"OWWWww, what the hell was that for!?"

"That's for scaring me to death and well…. come in." she jesters us inside and turns on the light. There are balloons everywhere and a cake with candles on it. "And for being late to your own birthday party."

I hug her back in apology "I'm so sorry, but in my defense I don't really recall most of my day and I had a ridiculously long walk back home."

"I forgive you." She goes to get bandages for Jackson. "So how far into the city where you two anyway?"

"The fourth ring." Jackson answers.

"The fourth, how in the hell did yawl get that far in?" As she begins to professionally heals Jackson we try to explain our day. After we finished telling our story she sits down and just looks at us, particularly me. "That's a first for me right there now."

"Which part? The part where I turn into a Urufu or the part that I did a bunch of damage?"

"Neither. It's the fact that Brownie wasn't able to figure out that you can do that. He has an act for finding out weird shit like that about people." She says with a smug on her face.

"What!" Jackson and I say on que.

"Are you serious Kate?" I stand up in shock, "you mean to tell me that none of that bothers you at all?"

"Well yeah, I mean I've heard and have seen some out their stuff, but that doesn't sound that crazy."

"Oh really, like what?"

"Well, for starters The Great War, Battle of 500,000, and many other circumstances that were far more crazy and intense than what you just went through." She stares at me for a second longer. "Your chest piece broke, didn't it? Take it off and let me look at it."

I sit in a chair in front of her so she can undo it a little bit quicker. Jackson gets ready to leave for home.

"Thanks for the checkup Kate." He says, opening the door to leave.

"Come back in the morning so I can check the bandages."

Jackson leaves and Kate finally gets the nots undone on my back. I feel a relief on my chest, I didn't even realize I made them this tight. My wrappings loosen, but don't show anything.

"There's a lot of blood soaked up by these wrappings. Take them off so I can clean them."

"Can we at least get to the back to where the house part is, and not up here where the shop is." It doesn't really bother me to show myself in front of Kate. She is in caretaker mode, she doesn't make fun when she's like this; she's sweet and soft spoken, and knows that I could have been hurt and I wouldn't have noticed.

"Sure, come on." I follow her to the back while holding my chest. Once we get back there I start to undo them, which didn't take much effort considering how loose they are. She is right about the blood though. I go to dip them in a bowl of water and strain them. "Are you okay Lacy?" She looks at me with a concerned look on her face.

"Yea, I'm fine, no cuts. This blood didn't come from me."

"Oh I knew that, it's just that when most people see that much blood for the first time, they usually get sick to the stomach."

She tells me this with concern in her voice, but really I'm fine… I have had nightmares with more blood, so it doesn't really bother me. "I'm fine, don't worry so much." I turn and look at her to reassure her that I am actually fine.

"Well then go take a shower and wash that blood out of your hair and don't come out till it all washes out. You look like a redhead."

I go into the bathroom and turn on the shower. I go to look at myself in the mirror and Kate is right, I'm no longer a blonde. Even my skin is a shade of red. I strip down and put my cloths outside of the door like Kate asked me to, then I step into the shower. As soon as I step foot in and the water starts to roll off me, the water at my feet turns a crimson red; at that point my stomach goes inside out. I yank back the shower curtain and fall down to the toilet to vomit. I hear Kate running in yelling asking me if I'm okay; she kneels down to me and pulls my hair back and gently rubs my back. After I'm done puking I just burst into tears, maybe just realizing that I killed someone, maybe many people with my own hands and it just…. Kate hugs me tight to herself.

I sat there crying for I don't know how long into Kate's lap. I try to sit up on my own I realize that I have been crying into Kate completely naked a soaked in water and blood. "Kate…" I let out a small sniffle, "can you help me wash my hair?"

"Sure baby girl." She says while cupping both of my cheeks. I kneel in front of her, lean my head down so she could wash it out with a bucket of water she had. "Now if you need to make a dash for the toilet just tell me so I can help you, ok." I nod my head to her in response.

I ended up letting Kate scrub my whole body in the end. "Can you stand Lacy?" I try, but my weight starts to shift in one direction. She gives me an extra big towel to wrap over myself; I sit there while she dries off my hair with a blow-dryer and a towel. "There, you're all dry now." She tells me with a smile. "I'll be right back." She comes back in with a wrapped present. "Here, open it." I open it to see that it's a newer and hole less sleeping shirt that is solid white.

"What is it made out of?"

"100% silk, you will never have to worry about your chest being stuffed anymore."

"It looks too small though."

"It'll naturally look small. When you put it on it conforms to your figure and it will be snug and it's very breathable. The only downside is that if it's cold your nipples will definitely show through it."

I go to put it on and it fits great; she is right like always, except it is low cut all the way around. "It still shows a lot of cleavage though."

"But are they being push up and aren't they still comfortable?"

"Yes."

"That's because you naturally show." She points out that there is still something in the box. Pajama pants? "I figured you would like them, and since you don't like panties, I think you would like going to sleep in those instead; put them on."

I needed help standing to put them on. Man they are comfortable, snug around my waist and thighs, they breath and are warm. "I like them."

"Good, now go to bed."

"What time is it?"

"Seven o'clock in the morning."

"What about you, you haven't slept in hours."

"I'll be fine; I've had to stay awake for a whole week once. I'll be fine. Go to bed, I'll wake you up around noon so your sleep cycle doesn't get that bad."

"We'll all right, good night." I say with a stretch and a yawn. I crawl into my bed, get under my cover and lay for a minute. Then I remember my stuffed bear; I sit up to look for it but don't see it. "Hey Kate, have you seen my stuffed bear?"

"Here you go, I washed him today." He smells all clean.

"Thank you." Now I can finally shut my eyes.


	2. Training

Training?

My favorite hand weapon is a Bagua Jian sword made of energy crystal. I'm able to focus my own energy into it and that allows me to do numerous things with it. That, and it will never dull. The great swordsmith Trent Flare forged it II. It's one of G1 rules to always learn how to use a weapon for combat, for if you are a bender or not. Because there are anomalies in the galaxy that block your bending and you can't do nothing about it. All G2 has a hand weapon, Brownie's favorite one is his Urufu sutōnzu, they are these two giant hammers that he uses in his SA form. Trent is a master swordsman, so he can use just about any type of sword period, but his favorite are his dual swords that he made specifically for himself, there is not another pair like those in existence. Both Brownie and Trent have made their own weapons. But anyhow, let's continue on and see what happened that following morning after my dramatic moment.

Noon, that day

 _"So… are we going back yet or no?"_

 _"Not just yet."_

 _"What the hell, why not?"_

 _"We need to wait for the right opening, have faith in that girl she might just surprise you."_

 _Knock Knock_ "Lacy it's noon it's time to wake up." I vaguely hear her on my door, but it's enough to wake me up though. I go to sit up to stretch and I feel multiple pops in my back.

"Owww, man that hurt." damn this shirt is comfortable though, and the same goes for the pajama pants to. I officially name these clothes my sleeping clothes.

"Come on Lacy it's time to get up." Kate says while opening my bedroom door. "Oh you're up, that's a first, you never wake up on the first try. Looks like that shirt is working well for you too."

"O ya, it's so comfortable and soft, and I love how snug it feels." I go too huge myself in it out of cheer.

"I meant that it stops your nipples from showing, but that too I guess." She shrugs with sarcasm and walks out of my room.

"Why, why do you have the need to point out parts of my body like that." I mean, just why, there is no reason for that! It's not my fault that they get hard after I wake up.

"Just come eat breakfast and get yourself prepared to go outside." She tells me as I follow her into our small kitchen. It's a small kitchen but it has all we need to cook what we want. Has a small dining table with four chairs around it? I look in the corner of the room to see my wrappings soaking in a bowl of crimson. I feel my stomach drop for a second, stomach acid does not taste good, not at all.

"So what are we doing today?" I ask as I set down to eat.

"We are going on a small trip."

"To where?"

"Deep into the Seishin Forest outside the wall." Why the hell are we going there?

"Why are we going there? I thought you said it's filled with spirits and deadly animals."

"I did."

"Then why are we going there?"

"I'm going to train you."

"What?! What do I need training for?"

"Did you forget how many people you killed yesterday?" She asks me in a flat but serious tone.

"I don't know how many I killed." She knows how much it hurts for me to think of that.

"Well they just released the body count in the news, 200 officers and another 60 injured." At the sound of that I hit rock bottom, all those people gone… by my hands. "There is no need to be sad about that, they were officers, they knew that they could die out there and on top of that" she stands up out of the chair looks at me. "They were all corrupted. I talked with Jackson, he has proof that every single goddamn one of them has done some form of gruesome crime! Rape being the most common." She ends with a lot of hatred in her voice. She goes to sit down again. "I know you think you should feel remorse, and you still should, but those so-called officers just meet their fate sooner than they planned."

"You tell me not to feel sad but instead to feel remorse, what's the difference?" I say as my head drops down.

"When you feel remorse, it reminds you that you are still human. When you feel sad you think you have done something wrong."

"So you are training me to kill than?" I hesitate to ask.

"No, I'm going to train you to control your abilities, so next time you can pick and choose when to strike. I'm going to teach you Tribal Style, the same style Master taught us." I sit in silence for the rest of lunch, until I realized that I have nothing to train in.

"So what am I going to train in, my chest piece is broken and my wrappings are still… soaking over there." I gesture toward the bowl in the corner.

"And, there just stained"

"Isn't that unsanitary?"

"It would be if I didn't soak them in the formula I was using."

"Ok then, so what about my chest piece. Did you fix it?"

"I'm good but I'm not that good. One of the metal buckles broke and I'm not a metalbender. So instead you are going to put your wrappings on the outside of that shirt and that should make up for not having the chest piece."

"You think that will keep my chest from moving, are you serious?"

"Oh heck ya, Taurus had the same issue as you did and it worked for her."

"Well then, when are we leaving?"

"As soon as you are done eating and that we are both dressed and packed."

"Can I take a shower first?"

"No, it's a long way to where we are going and even if we lift right now we wouldn't be there until 2:00 am. So yes as soon as possible."

"Fine." So, I finish my lunch and go get my wrappings out of the bowl.

I waterbend them dry and right when I start to put them on Kate comes in. "Please let me help you, the way you are doing won't help them at all." She says while unwrapping what I have done so far and begins to do it herself.

"I can barely breath you know"

"Oh, stop exaggerating that's how it is supposed to feel. And besides, as you move they well feel better. Now get some pants on and pack as many cloths as you can fit in this bag." She than throws an oversized back pack at me.

"How long are we going to be gone?"

"However long it takes to train you, so I don't know."

 _Should I ask_? "Should I bring underwear?" She pauses for second after that.

"I'll say this, I'm not going to make you bring any if that's what you are wondering" Yes, I fucking hate underwear, they ride up and stuff and it feels like I'm restrained, and that for some bending tricks they make me uncomfortable. Well I go to get my training pants to put on and then I put as many clothes as I can fit into the bag and then I went to go check to see if Kate is ready.

She's not in her room, or the front of the store, I go to knock on the bathroom door and don't hear a response so I open the door to double check and find Kate tending to a scar on her side. I never seen that before so I'm a little shocked by this. She looks over her shoulder to see me. "When did you get that?"

"A long time ago, it still gives me trouble ever so often." She goes to put her shirt back on.

"How did you get it?" Kate always seemed invincible to me, I guess that's the proof of her combat experience.

"Hay don't look sad now, we all have scars, even Alex. In fact, he has the biggest scar out of all of us."

"Where is it at on him?"

"In the center of his back, nearly died because of it."

"What happened to him?"

"I'll tell you later we need to get going. I would like to get there as soon as possible."

Due to the way, she sounded I didn't want to press. "Well I'm ready, are you?"

"Ya, let's get going than. Help me lock everything down and then we can leave."

After we finished locking everything down we headed to the tunnel that leads outside of the city.

. . .

After we got out of the tunnel we started making our way to the Seishin Forest. Kate has taken me into the forest before a long time ago, back when the trees seemed so tall to me, and they still look really tall to me. It would probably take six people to put their arms around the base of tree. Kate takes us down the tree line for a while until we come across a half stone, half dirt path.

"How old is this?" I ask.

"Very old, the spirits of the forest made it and try to keep it in good condition."

"What do you think the chances of us running into a spirit?"

"Pretty good chance now that you are older, and before you ask, yes it does make a difference. Brownie said that you had a lot of spirit energy in you, way more than he has ever seen nor heard of."

"Is that how I am able to change into the Generations?"

"I'm sure that's part of the reason why, but none of us know how exactly you do it nor what caused it."

"So where exactly are we going?"

"It's a very secluded place, we've nicknamed it the waterfall cabin."

"Sounds cool, I assume there is a waterfall."

. . .

It's nightfall already and I haven't even heard the rush of water from a stream.

 _Where is this forsaken waterfall?_

As I finish that thought I see this huge spirit walk out of the tree line just down the path. I started to take a defensive stance, but, Kate just remained calm. She actually crossed her arms and just looked back at the spirit.

"Master Kate, it's been a long time since the last time I've seen you." The spirit spoke.

"To you as well Waizu Ookami, and that's not even accounting for the invasion. How goes the spirit life?"

"Oh you know, boring as all was, I've actually just came back from Homestead."

These two just start walking and talking next to each other like old friends and I'm back here, _like what did I just miss_. "How do you two know each other?" Kate continues to walk but begins to answer my question.

"Lacy this is Waizu Ookami of Homestead, he is the city spirit of Homestead."

"How do you do Miss Lacy? Am I the first Spirit you have ever met?"

"I'm doing better knowing who you are now and yes, you are the first Spirit I have met."

We walked for another hour, I start to hear water moving, "I hear water" I run ahead of Kate and Waizu Ookami, I jog to just about a hundred yards and am next to a river.

"It's beautiful isn't it, there are only a handful of other places that has water as clear as this." Waizu Ookami said. "And you can call me Adolfo, it's my much older name."

"Sure, now Kate, where is this cabin you mentioned?"

"It's this way." she jesters off the trail, "Do you really think we would make it easy for just anyone to just come across our cabin."

"True. So, what, follow the river downstream."

"Yep"

So we walked next the river for about an hour until I started to hear the roar of a water fall. I walk up next to where it runs off the edge and there are steps leading down to the bottom.

"Are you going to start walking? I'm tired I want to get some sleep." Kate argues at me. "See you around Adolfo." She waves bye at him and he nods back and returns to the forest.

I bend the water off the steps and start walking down them. As we near the bottom the mist from the water fall dies down enough for me to see that we are standing in a V shaped canyon. I see a huge opening in the side of the canyon wall on the other side of the river. "What's that?" I ask while pointing at it.

"That's our destination" Kate says.

We continue to walk next to the river until we get right in front of the opening. And inside of the opening sits a cabin.

"There it is, waterfall cabin, our little hide away." She bends a sheet of ice over the river so we can cross. She goes to open the door and flips on a light switch.

"How is there electricity out here?"

"Brownie installed a turbine generator in the river and no more question until the mourning. Now this couch has a sleeper in it pull it out and go to bed we have a long day tomorrow."

"Where are you going to sleep?"

"In the bedroom, back there, and yes I get to sleep in it because of personal reasons. I'm sure that If I told what has happened in that bed you would not want to sleep in it."

"Ok sleeper couch it is then." I answered quickly. As soon as I pulled the bed out I didn't care for a blanket, I just collapsed and went to sleep.

The Following Day

I wake up on my own having no idea what time it is. "Man, there is a lot of light in here." I go to push myself up and find it a little hard to breath. _Damn it I fell asleep on my chest; man, I hate that sore feeling._

I get up to stretch to get rid of the soreness. My wrappings are all loose and tangled, so I get them off and untangle them. Now to find Kate so she can help me put them back on.

I looked everywhere in the cabin and I have no luck finding her. There not a lot of places to hid in this small cabin. So, where is she? I didn't look outside yet.

I open the door and I see Kate meditating next to the river. What is she wearing? It looks like her whole torso is wrapped in blue color wrappings and she is wearing loose pants with some bender boots on. I didn't know she owned a pair.

"Hey Kate can you help me put my wrappings back on?"

"Sure, come sit in front of me." I go to sit in front of her and stare at her boots, there embroidered with this beautiful design.

"Your boots are beautiful."

"Thanks, Brownie made them."

"He knows how to make boots?"

"You should know, you do have has memories remember."

"True, but it's not like I can recall them on the spot."

"So what can you recall at first thought of them."

"I have figured out that I can't think of them as a whole. Every time I do it feels like my head is going to explode. But I can think about them individually, like I know Trent is a swordsmith and that he is considered the best swordsmen in history. And that he liked to meddling in relationship and play matchmaker."

"Ha ha, oh that's funny and very true. Yep he does love to do that. He has a bad habit about doing that."

" _Small pause"_

She finished do my wrappings and told me to stand up so we can begin.

"All right, before I begin teaching you tribal style I need to figure out what you can and cannot handle."

"Ok, so how are you going to figure that out? Are you going to use some water bending technique?"

"Pass Out Training"

"Do what?"

"You mean to tell me that out of all the memories you have in your head, you haven't even once heard of pass out training?

"It depends; where should I look for it?"

"Me and the rest of G2 did it together when we were young."

"How young?"

"When I was 20."

"That is why I haven't come across it. I can't see anything that far back in you all's past."

"Hmm, do you know why?"

"Well if I knew that I would know what pass out training is, wouldn't I?"

"Well any how that's how I can figure out what your body can take. By pushing your body to its limit."

"Do have an example on how you are going to do that?"

"For example, the first thing you are going to do is sprint- "

"That don't sound that bad."

"-until you pass out."

 _Shit_ "I wondered where it got its name from."

"And if you start to slow down I will give you… some encouragement to speed back up."

"Like what?" _I hesitate to ask._

"Well if I told you that now it won't work when I go to be… encouraging."

"Fantastic…. So, where am I going to do this? There's not a lot of space to do that here."

"I know that, follow me."

I follow Kate out of the canyon and through the woods a while until it opens up into this huge field. It has this this one old tree in the middle of.

"Welcome to Mothers Landing."

We start to walk to the tree "So how did this place get that name?"

"This is where mother dragons bring their young to play. You can also call the dragons playground and many other names probably."

"And they get along with every other dragon that comes here too?"

"Yep."

"How does that work? If they are out in the open like wouldn't they be easy pickings for larger dragons, that are hungry?"

"Yes they would If it weren't for the two alphas that guard this area and all mother dragons in the area."

I stop for a moment and ask, "Wouldn't they attack us if this is there land?" I start to take a defensive stance.

"Have you lost your mind she yells at me." While hits my arms down. "If you put up a defensive stance any dragon around here will consider that a threat." She takes a breath "And besides we know the two alphas; well or at least I do."

We make it to the tree, "All right Lacy you are going to sprint around the rim of this field until you pass out; and if you start to slow down I will give some encouragement to speed back up. You can't use any bending you know."

"I figured that; can I run bare foot?"

"Why?"

"I want to practice seeing with my feet, like how Taurus does it."

"First of all she does it because she has to, and yes you can, but that means I better see your eye closed at least have the time while you're running."

"Deal." I take off my boots and walk to the edge of the field.

"Ok start running." She yells at me. And I start to run as fast as I can.

I have relaxed my pace a little after about 20 minutes of sprinting. I'm waiting for Kate to notice and give me some _"encouragement",_ but it never came.

I've been running for I don't know how long, but I think I'm on my fourth lap. I would open my eyes ever so often to see what is Kate doing. So far I've seen her practice basic waterbending by using water in a bowl, _even a master has to practice the basic I guess._ I've seen her meditate a little and she brought her journal that she writes in. She would pick it up and write a little ever so often. I try to guess what she is doing by using my feet, before I look. I've been right most of the time. Let me see if I can guess what she is doing now. _She is standing up… it feels like she doing some move or maybe some stretches… then she throws her arm through the air like if she is throwing something-_ "Ow!", something hit me on the ass.

"Damn I'm good. My aim is still good. Now stop feeling your ass and pick up the pace!"

She goes to throw another ice pellet at me, I speed up to dodge it- "Ow!" Damn she's good, she through one ahead of the other and hit me.

She would throw one ever so often, I would slow down for a little while, then she would throw some more at me. I figured out that ever fourth lap she would throw some at me.

As I finish my fourth lap again, I prepare for her to throw some more ice pellets but they never came. It's the tenth lap now and still nothing.

Its sunset now. "Ow"

"Speed your pear-shaped ass up Lacy!" I started sprinting again; I'm going to have welts on but at this rate. Maybe she is going to start doing it every tenth lap now. She has stop pelting me for now.

I start my second lap- "Ow". "What gives I thought you were going to start throwing them at me every tenth lap!"

"Guessed wrong then." She started throwing them at me again. She started throwing them at me at random now; after two laps, I would get pelted, four laps I still get pelted, then six, five, and then back to two.

The moon is hanging right over me now, I have tripped a few times because I can't feel my legs any more, nor my feet. I have worn down the grass on the field now. You can easily see where I have been running. My but harts, I slowly feel my body going forward or to the side, it's getting harder to keep my body up straight. And finally, my body just gives, I was still conscious enough to fall toward the softer grass. The last thing I see is Kate walking toward me.


	3. New Friend?

**New Friend**

Pass out Training was not as bad as it sounds, even though it sounds like I was being tormented. That's just how Kate teaches it. She later told me that I was the first person she ever taught pass out training to. She say's everyone teaches it differently, or at least when it comes to the encouragement part. Trent II would make the air blow up right behind you with his firebending, making it sound like a sonic boom, let me just say I would rather have a few ice pellets hit my behind then hear an explosion right behind. When I woke up that mourning I meet my future lifelong friend.

Noon

 _Am I in a bed?_ This must be the bed in the cabin. Man, it comfortable, it's so soft but has the perfect amount of resistance in it.

Wait a minute! This is Kate and Alex's bed. "O hell no!"

 _THUD_

"What the hell are you doing?" Kate busted through the door to see me on the floor hold the side of my hip.

"Why did you put me in you and Alex's bed? I don't know what you two did in it."

"Ok, first of all I'm pretty sure you have a good idea of what a married couple do in a bed. Secondly, that is not the same mattress that we did the deed on. There is a small cave system behind the cabin and Brownie had the idea to put a mattress for each couple of the Generations in there for them to use."

"So who used this one?"

"No one has used it yet."

"Really!"

She steps forward to the end of the bed to help me off the ground and feel the mattress. "Yep, this is a brand new genuine silicone-energy mattress. Invented by Brownie Wolf himself."

"Silicone-energy? What is that."

"In short, it will conform to what the sleeper wants. If you want it soft it will be soft, want it stiff it will be stiff."

"Can I have one?"

"I would say yes, but sense Brownie is the only person that can make one. And that they are extremely heavy and a pain in the ass to move, no."

"Damn."

"Enough about mattresses, come and eat some breakfast."

I walk into were the kitchen is and it's just amazing. "So who built this cabin?" I ask as I take a set at the island counter top.

"It was Alex's idea to build this place, but he needed help. And that's were Brownie came into play."

"So Brownie built it."

"They did it together. You see me and Alex couldn't decide on a place to have our honeymoon, later on he told me not to worry about it anymore. That he found a place and that its going to be a surprise."

"I assume he meant this place then."

"Yep; if these walls could talk, I would have to demolish this place."

"Well damn Kate, what did you two do in here?"

"I want deny what you are implying about me and Alex in this kitchen, but I'm sure the rest of the Generations feel the same way. I think almost everyone has spent at least one night here."

We went on talking about everything we could imagine, Kate told me about how she turned herself in to an ice cream Sunday for Alex one time. I never imagined Kate to be kinky like that. We talked for at least an hour more, until I started to wonder how Kate got me here. I'm pretty sure she didn't carry me all the way back here by herself.

"So Kate how did you get me back here anyhow?"

"With a little help from a friend."

"What friend?"

She stands up "Want to meet him?" and she walks towards the door.

"Sure."

She stops at the door and stares at me, "Well are you coming, he can't come inside, his too big for that."

"Oh, coming." We walk out of the cabin and go behind it to see a huge pile of straw. With a dragon sleeping on its back with his head facing us.

"Lacy this is Asa the dragon." She goes to nudge his head with her foot. "Asa wake up."

"Not… _yawn…_ cool Kate." He turns his head and looks at me. "O she is awake." He goes to turn himself over. "Do you know how heavy you are?"

"I'm not heavy!"

"Yeah you are, you hurt my back. I'm not a big dragon as you can see."

"That is true, but it's not very polite to call someone heavy you know."

"Ok, you're not fat, heck your actually pretty fit for a human, your just heavy."

"Thanks… I guess."

"Your welcome." He says and gives me a smile. Damn he has some razor-sharp teeth.

"Hey Kate, I thought only spirit dragons can talk?"

"Hey Asa, could you do me a huge favor really quickly?" says Kate.

"It depends, what is the favor?"

"Can you hunt me a dear to cook for us."

"Sure, be right back." He turns around and walk around the cabin and fly's off to hunt down some food.

"He has short legs. What bread of dragon is he?"

"Night fury is his bread but he is spiritually born." She paused to take a breath. "You know how Alex has a flight form and that it makes him look like a dragon?"

"Yea."

"Asa is a twin of that form; he actually has the same mind of Alex. Well, he has Alex's kid mind, he acts just like Alex when he was 12."

"Does he have any of Alex's memories, like how I have them?"

"No. Well enough talking, you need to get some rest."

"Why, don't I have to do more exercises for pass out training?"

"Yes, but if you try to do them while your muscles are fatigued, we won't get the results we want."

"So what should I do then?"

"Go and find a quite spot to meditate on some of those memories you have. I don't think you have full control of them yet, so go work on that."

So, Kate went inside to make preparations for the dear and left me to do whatever. I started to think of places to meditate at and there is one place that I want to go to.

I start walking up the steps out of the canyon and I am most definitely feeling the pain in my legs right now. When I got to the top, I had to sit down and rest for a while. After about ten minutes I got up and continued my walk. I walked for about 2 miles through the woods to get to my destination.

"Finally, made it." Damn, I made one hell of a path around this field when I was running. It's a dirt path around the field now, and there is that one tree in the middle of this field. I like this tree, it's not too big, not too small.

I go to sit down at its base, I folded my legs and closed my eyes. Whose memories should I explore?


End file.
